


Final Fantasy XV

by MistahRoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Epic Poem, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahRoi/pseuds/MistahRoi
Summary: An epic poem encompassing the feels of playing through Final Fantasy XV. Contains spoilers!!!





	Final Fantasy XV

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I had to write for a writing class and I thought I'd share. I don't usually do poems, every time I write one I think it's crap. BUT I enjoyed writing this one and have had positive feedback on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Much love to MrBenzedrine89 for being an awesome beta/editor!

Final Fantasy XV

 

Ten years of waiting, anticipating adventures of magical wonder.

To see the life of Prince Noctis, travel Eos in the Regalia, with Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus.

Learned to fight warp style against Sabertusks, garulas, and coeurls.

Warped across the battlefield with a flash of blue,

Slashing and hacking an enemy or two.

 

Collect Leiden Potatoes, Wild Onions, and Cleigne Wheat,

“That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe!” Ignis is neat!

Fire, ice, and Lightning nodes abound. Mold them into magic,

A healing fire spell here, a cursed lightning spell there.

Careful of the others in range, lest they spaz, fall, and twitch.

Oops, a spell fail, now they’re all charred.

 

The night holds dangers, Ignis won’t drive.

Iron giants, imps, and flans attack en mass,

Giant swords, air strikes, and magic.

Fire lights up the dark, Ah, I seared Gladio once again.

 

Insomnia fell, and so did the father.

Sadness and sorrow, the Prince did falter.

But onward to Altissia, to wed Lunafreya.

The boats aren't running, frozen by the empire.

Let's do some side quests.

 

Visit the Chocobos, big horse birds.

Rescue cute little chicks.

“Don’t you think Prompto’s hair looks like a Chocobo butt?”

Race them ‘round and ‘round, win some metals.

Customize mine, then each of the others.

I like purple, so purple it is. Blue, grey, and green

Now they can be seen.

 

Onto the hunts! Need gil for potions, a new sword, and iron bangle too.

Killed five Mesmenir, and Prompto’s hair-do.

Rewards, rewards, onto the next,

A behemoth? Bring it! I’ll show you who’s best.

Follow the breathing, sneak through the fog,

Into the broken building, take cover under a log.

Snarling, gnarly Dead-Eye roars overhead.

Stay quiet, don’t make a move. Tension on high.

Wait for his silence, then sneak up behind.

Lightning’s his weakness, toss the orb, watch him fall.

Collect the money, enough of this stall.

 

Now to Titan, the Archaean, holding up the comet.

A giant of a god, hell-bent on testing my strength.

Warp up, warp down. Phase out, phase in.

Don’t get hit, we’re out of potions!

Bring the god down, prove Noct’s worthy.

Magitek engines above, dropping metal soldiers.

With glowing magenta eyes, summon the new ally.

Titan comes running, crushing enemy with stone.

One shot, I win with Titan’s fury.

 

Ramuh the Fulgurian is next. Touch three purple pillars, the power is within.

Surrounded by lightning, bigger than Titan, Ramuh snatches Noct up.

Strike the ground with a staff, enemies disintegrate with a boom.

 

Dusty, musky Royal Tombs,

Holding secret weapons of old kings.

Get them all for the best Armiger,

But careful, they’ll drain the HP.

In a mine, forest, icy cave, and volcano, that where they lay.

 

Finished all the hunts, done with the side quests, collected all the ingredients.

Now it’s time to go on to Cape Caem, Cindy says she needs mithril.

Off to Steyliff and battle alongside Aranea.

Quetzalcoatl shrills a vile roar, zapping us with bolts of lightning magic.

Down he goes with Ramuh’s Judgement Bolt

 

Finally, set sail to Altissia. Luna waits to summon Leviathan.

The Empire invades, the Hydraen’s death is their aim.

Separate from the others, no Magitek can stand in the way.

To defeat Leviathan, that is my claim.

With Armiger summoned, I fly into disaster.

A giant tsunami to wash away the city.

This is too much, I’m down for the count.

 

Words of encouragement I hear from Luna,

But, oh no! Ardyn, you bastard, you stabbed her!

Enraged, stand up, finish the fight!

Hit harder and faster, and down it with spite!

Altissia saved. Goodnight.

 

Victory claimed its price: Lunafreya’s body and Ignis’ eyes.

Party in disarray, traveling to Tenebrae.

Attacked by The Empire again and again.

Pushed Prompto off the train, tricked by Ardyn,

He freezes the train in the mid of darkness.

Daemons swarm us, Imps and goblins.

At the site of the Glacian’s body, where Ardyn stopped us.

Noct falls to his knee, all seems bleak,

But Gentiana – no Shiva, appears, no longer meek.

Shushes Ardyn with a finger on the lips,

Ice covers him, and crack

He shatters.

 

Prompto needs a rescue, last stop for this train.

The Empire’s capital – Gralea, that’s where he is.

Force our way through with the Regalia, drive till it’s dead.

Leave Gladio, then Ignis. It’s all up to me,

But Ardyn has other plans, you see.

 

He takes my weapons and magic, accessories too.

All I have left is this: The Ring of the Lucii, Proof I’m the King.

Its power is great, Death to the Daemons.

 

Through the maze and puzzles, party reformed, weapons restored.

Time to find the Emperor and end this war.

Up the elevator and into the chamber.

Kill the Red Giants, use an elixir.

Too little too late, the Emperor is dead,

Fallen by Ardyn, hung by his head.

 

Locked behind a door, he hides from me,

A fight with Ravus, that’s agony.

He’s corrupted by Starscourge, ridiculously strong.

Stay off the ground, warp strikes are key.

Or summoning Leviathan with a giant tsunami.

 

After he’s beaten, it’s Ardyn’s turn.

The guys battle the Daemons, remaining behind.

Through the door, the crystal waits,

With Ardyn there to explain our fate.

He pushes me into the crystal,

Darkness welcomes me with a coma.

 

Ten years pass, I’m nearly done.

Regroup at Hammerhead, the time has come.

Noctis returns to Insomnia, for the final battle.

Through rubble, daemons, and tunnels.

Ardyn waits at the Cathedral for the showdown.

But Ifrit stands in the way, I must go through him first.

 

Hellfire covers the field, The Infernian pulls no punches,

Burn everything in sight, nothing is safe.

Bahamut heeds my call, with blades of judgement.

Cut down Ifrit, or try to at least.

He’s no easy target, he dodges every blade.

The Draconian only angers him.

Enraged, he hits harder, but we can take it.

Ice is his weakness. Finally, at last,

Shiva comes knocking, with all of her sass.

 

With Ifrit behind me, Ardyn’s the last,

Now it’s time for me to go kick his ass.

He likes his tricks, illusions and grandeur,

King Regis, Luna, Nyx, and the Emperor strung up like puppets.

Ardyn’s played his game, it’s time to end this,

On my own, without Prompto, Gladio, or Ignis.

 

I follow him, we duke it out, who’s the strongest Caelum?

I am, of course, I know this because I fell him.

I’ve done it, I’ve won, the throne is mine.

One last thing, “Kings of Lucis, come to me!”

With body gone, and soul remaining, the previous kings grant me their benediction.

Between the worlds, the time has come, Ardyn begs for release from affliction.

He’s lived a thousand years, immortalized by Starscourge.

Luna saves him, cleansing his soul.

The kings judge him guilty, destroy his essence.

Now it’s my time to rest and I fade into dust.

 

That’s it, I’m through.

Game over, I’ve beaten it.

Credits scroll up, with scenes and memories of my adventure.

With car rides and chocobos, and magic all over.

Prompto and his selfies, group shots and battles.

Wait, don’t go, I’m not done! I need more!

 

Noct died as the one true king,

Restored light to the world with the flash of his ring.

Where’s my happy ending? This isn’t fair!

I traveled with you, laughed with, cried with you, and watched you grow.

I saved the world with you, how am I supposed to let you go?

 

Ten years I waited for this magical journey,

With childlike wonder, I was immersed in this world.

With love in my heart, and tears in my eyes,

It’s time for me to say goodbye.

Oh wait, what’s this? New game plus?

Just kidding, let’s do it all again!


End file.
